A Rampage of a Different Sort
by Mysteryfish
Summary: Sexual content. Betty wanted to try something different, but so did Hulk. The Avengers have to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hulk, characters and so on. Ownership lies with Marvel. My friend and I noticed that poor Hulk was missing out on all the fun and a little joking about how his manly areas would look turned into a story. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Bruce Banner sat down anxiously at his office desk. His girlfriend Betty had decided they should try something _different_. He read the label on the bottle of pills she had bought for him with apprehension.

'Viagra'.

Did he _really_ need it?

He fiddled with papers as he pondered his new insecurities. Her announcement had been a huge blow to his self esteem.

_Was she really that unhappy with his performance? _

He groaned a little, then sat up, deciding to go home and "satisfy" his girlfriend. He walked out of his office, downing the pills quickly.

At this stage he was unaware that very, very soon he would be hosting a _massive_ erection. He strode into the parking lot, ducking into his car. He suddenly began to feel full of energy, his blood pumping hard throughout his body.

"Wow this crap works fast" he laughed.

The motor roared and he sped into the night. Slowly as he was driving he began to feel the full effects of the pills. The fast-pumping blood directed itself downward, and soon the area was pulsing. The pressure built in his groin, making it difficult for him to drive. As he was trying to readjust his manhood, Betty's name appeared on the screen of his phone. Curious, he answered the call.

"Bruce you need to get home nowww, have you got the pills?"

"Sure thing baby, you're gonna get a big surprise when I get home," he chuckled.

"What? You've taken them ALREADY?" she panicked.

"Yeahhh" he slurred, looking into his rear view mirror.

Blue and red sirens. Shit.

Looking down at his rock-hard member, he sighed once again. He pulled over reluctantly.

"Was that a phone right then?"

The officer spoke with a strong southern accent, slowly walking beside the car.

"And that was quiet erratic driving-"

The officer gazed down. Bruce's erection was bulging against his pants quite obviously.

"Am I turning you on son?"

He looked at Bruce in disgust, then pulled open the door violently. He pulled Bruce by the arm out into the road and something happened. Bruce could feel rage building, he hated being treated roughly. And then he knew it would happen. He didn't attempt to control it. The hulk was about to make his appearance, as he always did in the worst situations. He breathed heavily, straining all his muscles. The rage contorted his body, his muscles growing beneath his skin which was turning a dark shade of green. This was the Hulk. Pure masculine strength, mayhem, muscle and... something new. It seemed that with his muscle grew another part of his body. As he viciously roared into the night his erection tensed against his weak pants, tearing them off violently.

"HULK HORNY!"

His manhood stood outward and he roared again. He was confused. Hulk caused mayhem, but now Hulk was desiring something else.

He glared intensely at the police officer.

Then at the officers car.

The ground shook as he stomped toward the vehicle. Sweat rolling over his shoulders, Hulk rammed his hard cock into the front bonnet of the car, tearing metal and crushing the fuel tank. Oil squirted out onto his taught skin.

The officer stood starring in horror at the sight before him, then frowned greatly as Hulk began to thrust. There was no way he would ever drive that car again. It was Hulk's now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, we have been working for a while on a few chapters to add to this story. We hope you enjoy and please review!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Bruce was leaning against a trash can, crying hysterically. He had to admit that despite everything that had gone wrong in his life, this was an especially low point for him. He could hear the sirens and he knew they were coming after him, but all he cared about was getting home to Betty.

He didn't want her to feel unsatisfied.

He needed to fulfill his duties as a husband.

_He didn't want to be a failure. _

Banner thought about telling Betty the truth, but how could he? He was pretty sure he'd had sex with a police officer's car. He wondered how long it would be until the Avengers found out. Iron Man was gonna be pissed. It was only about 3 months ago that he had turned into the Hulk and destroyed a childcare center; luckily enough it was after hours. This time however his capacity for mayhem was increased with the help of his friend downstairs.

Bruce started to stand up, ready to head home.

Betty turned in bed toward the window, and gasped when she saw Bruce's half naked form climbing through.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gasped.

Bruce stood wide mouthed in shock. The TV was on, blaring images of him running wild around town, swinging his massive cock into anything within reach. The news reporter said he hadn't seen anything like it in his 20 years on the job. Betty stared at Bruce.

"Bruce, why would you take all of the Viagra?" She asked with a disappointed sigh.

Bruce sat down on the bed heavily.

"I just wanted to please you Betty."

Betty held his hand gently.

"It's okay Bruce; I love you for who you are. You don't need those pills to make me happy. I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

They looked into each others eyes and shared a very intimate moment. Finally Betty pulled him toward her and said,

"Look, the Avengers have it covered. You've had a long night, let's go to bed."

Silently, Bruce wondered how much Tony Stark was aware of his current situation. Just before Bruce fell asleep he heard Betty whisper,

"Don't forget, you have a meeting with the Avengers next week."

_Bruce felt his stomach drop with dread._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bruce was walking toward the Avengers headquarters with a coffee in his hand, anxious to return to his superhero duties. He was wearing a slick new suit and life was looking good. He'd kept his anger under control a lot lately, and was excited to show Captain America his progress. It was always Captain America who asked him to sit out of the missions and watch from the sidelines, believing him too uncontrollable to be a true member of the team.

Bruce was finally ready to prove him wrong. He thought he could finally control the Hulk.

Banner stepped into the lift, smiling at one of the lab technicians. Everything was going amazing for Bruce. Betty hadn't mentioned last week's chaotic night, and all damages had been swiftly dealt with. The city had forgotten about Hulk's latest scandal. The lift finally stopped at the meeting room and Bruce took a deep breath, silently telling himself that he was about to prove himself.

_He belonged on the Avengers team._

As he stepped in, he heard muffled voices talking. Captain America was standing at the head of the map table. In a corner, Tony Stark was propped up against a chair, texting. Thor was absentmindedly shining his hammer. It was a quiet meeting. Bruce coughed quietly to bring attention to himself. Captain America briefly looked up, but then turned quickly back to his map.

Tony looked up to him with a cocky grin on his face before returning to his phone. Bruce walked in silently and sat at his desk. This wasn't quite the welcoming entrance he had envisioned.

He moved his mouse to remove the screensaver and his mouth fell open. Images of his cock were sprawled over the screen. Tony instantly jumped up and started laughing. Thor had an amused grin on his face, and America just looked disappointed. Bruce instantly felt rage at Tony. He knew he was behind it. He rushed at Tony, and his skin tinged green with anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You think that's funny? Not all of us get a shiny metal suit as a superpower!"

Tony stepped back a little, the cocky grin remaining on his face.

"Whoa Hulk, maybe I'm just a little_ green_ with envy at that rather impressive friend you've got hiding down there."

Bruce raised his fist, prepared to pummel Tony's face. America stepped in quickly.

"Bruce I've had enough. You're on strict probation. Leave, now."

Panting with rage, he turned and stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bruce was standing outside of the drugstore. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, all he could think of was Tony's stupid, cocky face.

He had hoped that for once, the team would give him a chance. He remembered the look of pure disappointment on Captain America's face, and his heart sunk. Banner leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. He thought about how hard he had tried to prove himself. If they didn't accept him as he was now, they never would.

Suddenly Bruce felt a surge of rage tear through him. He made up his mind instantly. They all thought he was some hideous, horny monstrosity.

_If that was what they wanted, that was what he would be._

He strolled up to the counter confidently.

"Give me all the Viagra I can carry." He commanded gruffly.

The older woman at the counter frowned.

"You have a prescription?"

Bruce replied, "No-"

"Then no viagra." She replied smugly.

She took another glance at him and said coyly, "Too bad, it looks like you need it."

Bruce saw white. He knew what was coming and he didn't fight it. His muscles began to pulsate and grow rapidly, his skin a bright green. Soon he was fully transformed into the Hulk, letting out a low roar.

He had his mind on one thing.

_Viagra._

He tore down the aisle, locating the familiar tubes. He glugged down bottle after bottle at a time. When he was done, he felt a strange satisfaction. He waited for that familiar effect. When he felt it begin to grow, he was a little surprised at the size.

It was larger this time. _Much_ larger.

It was almost impossibly heavy but somehow Hulk managed to storm out of the pharmacy, swinging his cock in all directions, straining against his once baggy underwear. He had an objective in mind. Revenge.

Destroying building after building, his path lead to Tony's house. He only hoped that he would get there before the Avengers caught up with him. Hulk climbed the nearest building, scanning the horizon for the famous Tony Stark headquarters. When he had it in his vision, he charged and leapt.

He landed right outside the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Five**

Tony was lounging around sipping champagne, surrounded by beautiful women. He had just awoken from a long nap following a massive sex marathon.

_God, it felt good to be Tony Stark._

There was a loud knock at the door. Tony was a little surprised that his security system hadn't alerted him sooner. He went to investigate in his robe, not even bothering to put on his suit. As he opened the door he was assaulted by a flash of green. There stood Hulk, with the_ largest_ erection he had ever seen.

Hulk gave a low growl, "Hulk, revenge."

Tony didn't have time to react. Hulk swung his hips, his member breaking free of the elastic underwear. His penis impacted first on Tony's shoulder, then slid toward his face, forcing Tony into an incontrollable spin. He flew violently into a nearby wall.

Tony was confounded for a moment, then felt like wrenching.

_Did I really just get hit in the face with Hulk's cock? _

Tony growled under his breath, "Fuck, I need to get the suit on."

He bolted down a nearby flight of stairs. Hulk stood proudly.

"Good job cock, we smash Tony good!"

Hulk was about to walk away when he heard a low rumble from the ground below. Iron Man erupted from below, causing debris to fly everywhere. He was clad in his red and gold suit, looking pissed and ready for action.

"Alright Bruce. Nobody slaps me with their cock and gets away with it. I'm taking you down once and for all."

Hulk stood tall, his rage close to boiling over.

"Okay puny metal man, we end this now."

Iron Man lifted one arm, light emanating from his palm. Hulk tensed his muscles and roared, causing nearby windows to shatter. Soon there was a battle raging, reducing Tony's house to rubble. Iron Man took a brief moment to glance at the rubble which was once his house. Anger flared up inside of him and he sped at the hulk, aiming a deadly punch which missed by mere inches. Hulk took advantage and grasped Tony by the neck. He had him in a deathgrip.

Muffled sounds from the suit made it clear that Tony was struggling to breath as Hulk tightened his grip. Suddenly a voice called out amidst the fight.

"Hulk, stop!"

It was Captain America. Hulk looked up at America, confusion visible on his face.

"Both of you need to stop and calm down! Tony, what the hell is going on here?"

Tony managed a whimper then a spiteful laugh,

"How can I calm down when _greendick_ here just destroyed my whole house? Oh yeah, and he also turkey slapped me. In the face. Who the fuck does that?"

Captain America turned to Hulk.

"Bruce, I'm sorry for how we treated you, but this isn't the way. Killing Tony won't resolve your anger. I should've realised that you were trying to control your anger,. I should have given you a chance. It was wrong of me to put you on probation. But you also have to realise that there are issues we still have to solve with you. However, I am your captain and I will help you. You _are_ a valued member of the Avengers team."

Hulk glared at America, his grip still tight on Iron Man. He showed no intentions of letting go.

"Go on then Bruce. Prove us all right. Are you just a monster?"

Hulk roared with defiance and raised his fist. Tony let out a small whimper of pain. Captain America finally yelled out in desperation,

"Stop! Bruce, if you wont listen to me, I have someone you will."

Thor slowly led Betty toward the scene. The Hulk instantly loosened his grip, but not entirely. Betty stepped forward.

"Bruce, let Tony down now! You don't want to do this."

Hulk gave one more defiant look before realising he was outnumbered. He dropped Tony to the ground, sending him scampering away.

Betty sighed, "You need to change back into the Bruce we all know."

Hulk let out a low growl. Betty knew Hulk was still enraged and that until he turned back into his normal form, it would not be over. She tentatively walked up to Hulk.

"Bruce, just look at me."

Hulk stared at Betty. His erection began to rise up again. Betty noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Noooo, no Bruce. Not like that. I mean, you have to look at me and remember who you are."

Hulk calmed down steadily. Soon a very shaken and nude Bruce Banner stood before Betty and the Avengers. She quickly handed Bruce a coat which he thankfully accepted.

Captain America walked up to Bruce. There was a moment of silence before Bruce broke the ice,

"I suppose it would be best to forget this ever happened?"

Captain America smiled, and nodded slightly.

"The truth is, we have always treated you as an outsider. We are partly to blame for this too. You are a valued member of the team, Bruce, and we are going to start treating you like one."

Thor smiled approvingly and even Tony nodded hesitantly. Banner's face broke into a smile of relief.

_He was part of the team._


End file.
